tttefandomcom-20200213-history
Splish, Splash, Splosh! (DVD)
Splish, Splash, Splosh! is a US, UK, AUS, French, Polish, Malaysian, Latin American, Brazilian, Norwegian, Dutch, Swedish, Danish, Finnish, Italian, Serbian and Greek DVD featuring four thirteenth season episodes. The Australian and Polish DVDs feature two additional thirteenth season episodes, and the Norwegian, Swedish, Danish, and Finnish DVDs feature one additional thirteenth season episode. Description US Even when it's wet outside you can still have plenty of fun, especially when you share your adventures with Thomas & Friends! Grab your galoshes and join the team as they prepare for rainy-day visits and sudsy spills, and then get unstuck from a snowy situation in this collection of stories from the Island of Sodor. UK/AUS Even when it's wet outside you can still have plenty of fun, especially when you share your adventures with Thomas and his friends! Grab your wellies (gumboots in the Australian release) and join the team as they prepare for rainy-day visits soapy spills, and then get unstuck from a snowy situation in this collection of stories from the Island of Sodor. Malaysia Thomas, the small, mischievous engine lives with all of his friends on the Island of Sodor. They all happily work together on the railway. However, not everything goes well all the time and the little blue engine often has to face a lot of unexpected problems. In the end, they can usually congratulate each other on being Really Useful Engines. Episodes US # Play Time # Splish Splash Splosh # Slippy Sodor # Snow Tracks # Buzzy Bees (Netflix only) UK # Splish Splash Splosh # Slippy Sodor # Snow Tracks # Play Time AUS # Splish Splash Splosh # Slippy Sodor # Snow Tracks # Play Time # Toby's New Whistle # The Biggest Present of All France # Splish Splash Splosh # The Lion of Sodor # Tickled Pink # Double Trouble # Slippy Sodor # The Early Bird # Play Time Poland # Splish Splash Splosh # Slippery Sodor # Sodor in the Snow # Fun # Toby's New Whistle # Greatest Gift Norway # Soap Slippery # Fun on Rails # A Blooming Chaos # Splish, Splash, Splosh! # Snow Tracks Sweden # Slipping on Sodor # Let's Play # Flower Time on Sodor # Splash, Splash, Head Over Heels! # Tracks in the Snow Denmark # Thomas' Funny Funnel # Speed Over the Area # A Beautiful Mess # Splash, Splash, Splash! # Winter Bother Finland # Vice Smoke # Play Thomas # Flower Mess # Puddle Charms # Snow in Power Bonus Features US: * "Lift and Load Crane" game * "Counting with Thomas" game UK: * Thomas, You're the Leader (CGI version) * Meet Mr. Perkins! Trivia * This is the first DVD to feature Mr. Perkins. * The Little Blue Book came with the UK DVD. * This DVD was shown in select US theatres on November 7th, 2009. The Netflix version of the video has that release year. * The US theatrical poster features Alice and the Thin Controller. Goofs * In the UK, Australian, Polish and French versions, Charlie is shown in Splish, Splash, Splosh! before his introductory episode, Play Time. DVD Packs US/UK * Steam Team Collection Poland * Splish, Splash, Splosh!/Misty Island Rescue 2-Pack Gallery File:Splish,Splash,Splosh!poster.jpg|US theatrical poster File:Splish,Splash,Splosh!Netflixcover.jpg|Netflix cover File:Splish,Splash,Splosh!UKDVD.PNG|UK DVD File:Splish,Splash,Splosh!UKDVDCoverSpine.jpg|UK spine File:Splish,Splash,Splosh!DVD2.jpg|UK back cover File:Splish,Splash,Splosh!UKDVDDisc.jpg|UK Disc File:Splish,Splash,Splosh!(AustralianDVD).jpg|Australian DVD File:Splish,Splash,SploshFrench.png|French DVD File:Splish,Splash,Splosh!DVDPolish.jpg|Polish DVD File:Splish,Splash,Splosh(MalaysianDVD).png|Malaysian DVD File:Splish,Splash,Splosh(MalaysianDVD)backcover.png|Malaysian DVD back cover File:Splish,Splash,Splosh!DVDBrazil.jpg|Brazilian DVD File:Splish,Splash,Splosh!NorwegianprototypeDVDcover.PNG|Norwegian prototype DVD File:Splish,Splash,Splosh!NorwegianDVD.jpg|Norwegian DVD File:Splish,Splash,Splosh!NorwegianDVDbackcover.jpg|Norwegian DVD back cover File:Splish,Splash,Splosh!SwedishDVD.png|Swedish DVD File:Splish,Splash,Splosh!SwedishDVDbackcover.png|Swedish DVD back cover File:Splish,Splash,Splosh!(ItalianDVD).png|Italian DVD File:Splish,Splash,Splosh!(ItalianDVD)2.png|Italian re-release DVD File:Splish,Splash,Splosh!LatinAmericanDVD.jpg|Latin America DVD File:Splish,Splash,Splosh!LatinAmericanDVDspineandbackcover.jpg|Latin America back cover and spine Splash,Splash,Splash!DanishDVD.jpg|Danish DVD File:Splash,Splash,Splash!DanishDVDbackcover.jpg|Danish DVD back cover File:PuddleCharmsFinnishDVDcover.jpg|Finnish DVD File:PuddleCharmsFinnishDVDbackcover.jpg|Finnish DVD back cover File:Splish,Splash,Splosh!GreekDVD.jpeg|Greek DVD File:Splish,Splash,Splosh!SerbianDVD.jpeg|Serbian DVD File:Splish,Splash,SploshDutchDVD.png|Dutch DVD File:Splish,Splash,Splosh!(DVD)USMainMenu.png|US Main menu File:Splish,Splash,Splosh!(DVD)USEpisodeSelection.png|US Episode selection File:Splish,Splash,Splosh!(DVD)USLanguageSelection.png|Language selection File:Splish,Splash,Splosh!(DVD)USBonusFeatures.png|US Bonus features File:Splish,Splash,Splosh!(DVD)USLift&Loadcranegame1.png|Lift and Load crane game File:Splish,Splash,Splosh!(DVD)USLift&Loadcranegame2.png File:Splish,Splash,Splosh!(DVD)USCountingwithThomas1.png|Counting with Thomas game File:Splish,Splash,Splosh!(DVD)USCountingwithThomas2.png File:Splish,Splash,Splosh!TitleCard.png|UK DVD title card File:Splish,Splash,Splosh!DVDmenu.png|UK DVD main menu File:Splish,Splash,Splosh!DVDmenu2.png|UK Episode selection menu File:Splish,Splash,Splosh!DVDmenu3.png|UK DVD Bonus features menu File:Splish,Splash,Splosh!AUSDVDMainMenu.png|AUS Main menu File:Splish,Splash,Splosh!AUSDVDEpisodeSelection.png|AUS Episode selection Adverts File:Splish, Splash, Splosh! - US DVD Advert|US DVD advert Category:DVDs Category:UK VHS/DVD releases Category:US VHS/DVD releases Category:Australian VHS/DVD releases Category:French DVD releases Category:Malaysian VHS/DVD releases Category:Polish DVD releases Category:Norwegian VHS/DVD releases Category:Swedish DVD releases Category:Finnish DVD releases Category:Danish DVD releases Category:Italian DVD releases Category:Brazilian DVD releases Category:Digital Video Category:Theatrical releases Category:Serbian DVD releases Category:Greek VHS/DVD releases Category:Latin American DVD releases Category:Dutch VHS/DVD releases